Sâmik Lund
Biography Early Life Busy parents meant communal living, parenting by proxy, and neighborly siblings. They also had enough freedom to get into as much trouble as they could find, so long as they looked after each other. Life was hard, but that was just the way it was. Adolescence Life was also dangerous. And over time, there were fewer and fewer parents and adults around, with less and less capacity to look after everyone. When they didn't die right away, Sâmik helped the injured - parents or children - how she could. Usually it wasn't much. There wasn't a way to live when one couldn't work. It led to some time on the streets, some of the children having to work together, be that beg, steal, borrow, or barter. But they weren't the only ones getting injured; when someone showed up at whatever counted as a doorway, when someone called for her, she went. To strangers, to criminals, to whomever. Those who could pay she demanded pay. Eventually she was able to earn/negotiate the way off world for some of them, those that were left and showed an aptitude. Post-Nuuk Getting to Arborg for school, especially medical school (not their focus) was not the end of trials and tribulations. There were still expenses, and off worlders had tuition to pay. Not that such things shocked Sâmik. One world was much like another. And the fastest way to get cash - and experience - was about the same as on Nuuk. There was always someone getting hurt who couldn't or wouldn't go to proper facilities. Sâmik followed that sort of work out into the galaxy, staying in touch with those still in school. There was a sense of looking for something, even if poorly defined, and a desire for independence from large organized criminal groups, even as they became a good portion of her clientele, much of the rest unable to pay beyond their gratitude. But it got her from place to place and seeing things she hadn't ever seen before. On the Ship stuff and things Personality Cynical about the world and the way it works; expects the worst out of most people. But absolutely committed to helping people, including bad people, so long as it's possible to do so. Fine with hurting/killing people to stay alive (ie they're trying to kill you) but willing to patch up someone she's shot afterward/etc. Human life is human life, and she will help it. Judgment's for the fuck someone else. Only really charged money and shit bc supplies cost money and girl's gotta stay alive. Despite the galaxy being generally full of selfish people likely to escalate to killing for a solution to anything (watch McGyver, it's so true, she says), she's curious and excited about new things. This thing could be different. Mood easily subject to same (just as situations are), but she rolls with it and adapts to whatever because honestly, the ground is never steady under your feet. Her willingness to act quickly under pressure, sometimes a bit rash, means life often stays interesting. But Sâmik is pragmatic toward life. Anything and everything is useful, somehow, just watch her. She'll do whatever work she needs to do, with whomever she has to at the time. Long term, independence and choosing her ties is important, but circumstances call for what they may. High horses and the like aren't going to stop her. She doesn't readily accept that something is over, done, lost, broken, dead etc until it 100% is. That doesn't come from wasting resources but simply utilizing whatever she has super well and trusting her experience at doing so. Life is too messy and short to care too much about propriety or what people think of her attitude. Sure, she can check it to an extent, but she's irreverent toward the law, authority, religion, whatever... at least in regard to what power comes from the social structure it's built around. She can and does build relationships, short or long as they may be, based off interactions, proven ability, etc. But you get little for your role alone. She keeps secrets, mostly other people's secrets. That's not advertised ever. Still, what she learns from working on someone stays with her because sometimes people would choose to die over something being revealed. It extends to other secrets too, if anyone confides in her. It never comes up, doesn't get shared, etc. When it comes to herself, she's fairly direct about what she is and isn't willing to share. Skill Set Sub-Header blah blah blah * Skill: blah blah blah Sub-Header blah blah blah * Skill: blah blah blah Sub-Header blah blah blah * Skill: blah blah blah Trivia stuff and things Category:Player Characters